


[PODFIC] I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not)

by ERL33



Series: PODFICS [8]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the avengers 2012
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33
Summary: Relocated against her will to New York, Darcy Lewis has to juggle working as an admin monkey for SHIELD, covertly finishing her degree and falling in love. Only one of these things is easy, and it's not the one that she thinks it will be.Author: fringedwellerFandom: Marvel Cinematic UniversePairings: Darcy Lewis/Bruce Banner, Jane Foster/Thor, Tony Stark/Pepper PottsRating: MatureBeta: seren_ccdNotes: Any slips in Americanisms are totally my fault, and not that of my wonderful beta. I made up just about everything to do with Columbia University, so for any Columbia graduates out there, I apologise for mangling your university experience!This is a Darcy/Bruce fic, but it's probably more accurate to say that it's primarily it's a 'Darcy gets her life together' story. Bruce does appear, you just have to wait for him to show up, just like Darcy has to!





	1. You're A Giant Bunch Of iPod Stealing Dicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Gonna Be A Part Of It (Whether I Want To Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093) by [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). 

> Reader's Notes: I've loved this fic for quite a long time and Darcy is hands down my favorite MCU character (RIP current canon. I no longer recognize anything that happened past Avengers because of REASONS). So I recorded this partly to make myself feel better after Endgame and partly because I really want to be able to listen to this fic in the car on the way to work... so why not share it? 
> 
> If y'all have any constructive feedback, I'd really appreciate it! Happy listening!

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u5dhq43642ycmlx/Chapter_1__You%27re_A_Giant_Bunch_Of_iPod_Stealing_Dicks.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866425).


	2. Extract This, Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is the sound of real taser in this bit (and the rest of the fic) because I'm nothing if not a little extra. It isn't any louder than the rest of the recording but I thought I should give a warning. 
> 
> Shout out to the 2 people who've left kudos on this, y'all rock! And yeah, SarahBeth, I plan on posting more regularly than most of the other fics I've recorded. I've actually already done a few chapters ahead and am in the process of editing now. I'm hoping to have this entire fic done by mid November 2019. 
> 
> When I've finished the entire work, I'll put all the tracks together in an audiobook format for easier downloading but I figured I can at least release the individual chapters as I finish them. Happy listening!

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qu7mmcuw32c9nb8/Chapter_2__Extract_This%2C_Asshole.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866425).


	3. I Wanna Be A Part Of It

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6gfokrczjun4xgk/Chapter_3__I_Wanna_Be_A_Part_Of_It.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866440).


	4. Reports Of My Death Have Been Greatly Exaggerated

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q4mclj2v59psadq/Chapter_4__Reports_Of_My_Death_Have_Been_Greatly_Exaggerated.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866425).


	5. Just Because You Can Do Something, It Doesn’t Mean That You Should

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e5jyv9piphhvoco/Chapter_5__Just_Because_You_Can_Do_Something%2C_It_Doesn_t_Mean_That_You_Should.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866425).


	6. I Have Always Depended On The Kindness Of Strangers

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0kcyp4m4pjiu9af/Chapter_6__I_Have_Always_Depended_On_The_Kindness_Of_Strangers.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866451).


	7. I Get Up, And I Buy The Paper, And I Circle Them All, And I Phone Them Only To Discover They've Been Taken By A Bunch Of Fucking Psychic House Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more taser sound effects in this one. I think I did a good job of not making it too jarring but better to know than to be super duper shocked by it.

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l3xknxo4wjix158/Chapter_7__I_Get_Up%2C_And_I_Buy_The_Paper%2C_And_I_Circle_Them_All%2C_And_I_Phone_Them_Only_To_Discover_They%27ve_Been_Taken_By_A_Bunch_Of_Fucking_Psychic_House_Hunters.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866458).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looky, I have actual notes for once. These chapters are longer so they take longer for me to record, edit, and post but I am trying. So much for having it done by November lol.
> 
> WARNING: There are explosions in this chapter. They shouldn't be much louder than the rest of the track but be warned, especially if you're driving.
> 
> As always, no copyright infringement intended *narrows eyes* Disney. If you can't tell, I'm having fun with these effects. I'm trying out some new things so let me know if they are entertaining or distracting!

You can listen to/download the chapter [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tcjl49fbeu3c74o/Chapter_8__The_Care_and_Feeding_Of_Lovesick_Astrophysicists.mp3/file).

This was written by the incredible [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). And you can find the original written fic right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495093/chapters/866471).


End file.
